ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Symbiote
The Klyntar, also known as the Symbiotes, are a species of inorganic, amorphous, multicellular, symbiotic aliens from the planet Klyntar. The Klyntar require an intelligent organism for a host to bond with, creating a symbiotic bond through which a single entity is created. They also are able to slightly alter their hosts personalities, by influencing their darkest desires and wants, along with amplifying their physical and emotional traits and personality, granting them superhuman abilities such as enhanced physical strength, agility, and healing of their hosts. The Symbiotes are vulnerable to sonics and fire, reproduce asexually, and they seem to evolve with each generation. In the distant past, the Klyntar were once a benevolent alien collective who sought to join with other races to become the perfect heroic warrior of nobility. Only the perfect blend of moral and physical ideal can create such a warrior and anything less results in a bad pairing that leads to bad things. Over time the Symbiotes were corrupted and became destructive parasites, establishing a culture dedicated to infecting and overtaking entire planets and assimilating entire populations. Following a cataclysmic event on their home planet, many Klyntar were scattered throughout the galaxy, with these Symbiotes now residing on various planets across the cosmos. Symbiotes Symbiote Imperium The Symbiote Imperium was created when the dark god Knull created the Klyntar species of amorphous symbiotic predators from the "living abyss" to facilitate his deicidal crusade, establishing an empire of darkness in the process. After the defeat of Knull, the Symbiotes desired to spread and maintain peace throughout the cosmos in an attempt to move past their dark history, however, many of the Symbiotes became corrupted with hatred, rage, and ravenous predatory hunger. These corrupted Symbiotes formed into a loosely-organized galactic empire and resumed conquering planets and infecting their populations. Some of the corrupted Symbiotes would overwhelm their hosts with bloodlust and corrupt them, while a vast majority of the Symbiotes came to see hosts as nothing more than chattel and developed the practice of seizing control of their bodies, parasitically draining their vitality, phenethylamine, adrenaline, and other body fluids until they expired, and devouring their flesh before seeking out new hosts to repeat the process. The actions of the Symbiote Imperium and the corrupted Symbiotes caused their species as a whole to become feared as one of the galaxy’s apex predators, their hosts treated with fear and mistrust. Project Symbiote Project Symbiote was a human enhancement and super-soldier program that dates back to the Vietnam War, when SHIELD discovered and extracted samples of an unknown primordial biomass which they theorized to be alien in origin. After initial study and testing, several wounded soldiers became bonded to the alien species designated Symbiotes, and after achieving symbiosis these soldiers were sent on black ops missions. Despite some initial success, the soldiers eventually fell victim to the influence of the Symbiotes and became insane with a bloodlust that drove them to attack and consume Việt Cộng and Americans alike. SHIELD leadership declared the Sym-Soldiers as a liability and hunted them down, erased all evidence, and afterwards all specimens were cryogenically frozen and placed in cold storage. However, despite these setbacks, some still had faith in Project Symbiote, and so despite being labeled as inactive, Project Symbiote continued out of belief that the Symbiotes held the key to a new breed of super-soldiers. Following Vietnam, Project Symbiote was mainly dormant until the 1970s when SHIELD discovered traces of Symbiotes in unique meteorites which landed on Earth. Many of these samples were collected by SHIELD, labeled 084s, and hidden away along with any evidence of alien contact. For decades these samples were studied, and some came to the conclusion that the alien biology might hold the key to develop a revolutionary means to heal humanity of all illness and eliminate all forms of disease. After the initial tests, subjects began to show promising signs of enhanced regeneration and increased physical attributes, but unfortunately all subjects eventually displayed extreme violent behavior and split personalities. Because of unfortunate events resulting from the tests, SHIELD Director Nick Fury shut down Project Symbiote and had all samples of Symbiotes permanently locked away. Years later, after the Fall of SHIELD and HYDRA Uprising, these 084 Symbiote specimens were recovered by the United States military. Sym-Soldiers Notable Symbiotes * Venom ** Venom (Earth-SMU) ** Venom (Earth-MCU) * Carnage ** Carnage (Earth-SMU) ** Carnage (Earth-MCU) Venom Edit I.jpg Carnage Edit I.jpg The Klyntar are a peaceful alien collective who seek to join with other races to become the perfect warrior of nobility. Only the perfect blend of moral and physical ideal can create such a warrior and anything less results in a bad pairing. A bad pairing will disconnect the symbiote from the collective and cause damage and horror. The remaining collective formed a world in an uncharted area of space and continued it's mission. It would also continue to bring back those who had left the collective to repair them and remind them of their true purpose. Symbiosis Once bonded, a symbiote can remove all poisons and cancers from it's host body. Without the perfect host to become a noble warrior, the symbiote disconnects from the collective and bad things follow. It is said that the species was created from the “living abyss” at the beginning of the universe by the primordial deity Knull, who manifested the first Symbiote from his shadow to slaughter the Celestials and other deities. Knull created a massive army of Symbiotes and used them to conquer countless worlds and devour entire civilizations. only when Knull’s connection to the Symbiotes was severed but Knull was ultimately defeated and his connection to the Symbiotes was severed. Destabilized, the Symbiotes sought hosts to give their lives context and existence meaning To escape the memory of their dark origins and dark history, the Symbiotes of Klyntar endeavored to spread peace through space, all the while perpetuating the lie that their species was naturally benevolent. Category:Symbiote Category:Aliens Category:Governments Category:Organizations Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Pending